


Aaravos headcanons.

by Silence_burns



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, aaravos - Freeform, and some more specific, there will be general headcanons, whatever comes to my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: A bunch of headcanons involving our beautiful star-colored elf.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Since he’s been locked away, Aaravos has been forced to get used to loneliness, which is something he never really thought would bother him so much.
  * The truth is, Aaravos enjoys the presence of other beings, even if it’s someone he thinks is lesser than him. If they are no match for him intellectually (which is not hard, given he’s centuries old) they can at least amuse him. There are few things Aaravos enjoys more than fooling and deceiving others for his own pleasure.
  * Before his lock down, Aaravos has always been popular, both because of his immense power and the ability to predict where something interesting would happen. He enjoyed being in the spotlight. He’d take every chance to show off, which usually brought him as many admirers as poor souls begging to become his students.
  * All that ended with his banishment.
  * The first  few week’s must have been a shock. There was nobody to talk to, nobody begging for his attention, he didn’t even know what’s been happening in the world anymore.
  * In a desperate hope to save his sanity, Aaravos must have dived into the books from his chambers, trying to take the loneliness out of his mind.
  * No mage on his level has bad memory, so the books were a fleeting choice, saving him for a few more months before every word became predictable and memorized.
  * When the crushing realization that his banishment has no end date hit, Aaravos had few choices. Could he really be blamed for plotting his way back onto the pages of history?
  * Aaravos is a master strategist, both because of his experience and the time he had to plan and study different approaches to problems and ideas. After all, he had all the time in the world. He wouldn’t age, he wouldn’t die, and certainly, he wouldn’t give up.




	2. Chapter 2

  * Aaravos is a smug bastard and ready to fool you anytime.
  * He states proudly that he does not tell lies, but what he doesn’t say, is that the truth and half-truths can be just as deadly.
  * It’s near impossible to guess when he’s serious and when he’s hiding something. If he only tries, Aaravos’s face can be unreadable.
  * He often uses it to play tricks on your mind  and watch as you struggle with guessing if there were more to his words than it seems.
  * Aaravos takes pride in his manipulation skills, although he doesn’t pry about it. He often describes it as playing chess with live pawns and treats it as a game. In his past, there were few beings who pointed it out as inhumane and disgusting, and since then, Aaravos has become more careful about what he lets out.
  * That’s a part of why he’s become such a tease, pleased by watching people try to put together tiny pieces of information he’d offered them. Aaravos has a lot of patience, and will let them wander in the dark.
  * Aaravos easily notices the small changes in other’s looks and behavior and it amuses himself in finding out the reasons behind it. Casual puzzles would bore him quickly, but he finds it fascinating to create a bigger picture with just a few observations in real life.
  * He may have a few problems with reading the human physique and habits, but it only brought him more entertainment and satisfaction to get over those obstacles.
  * Aaravos prefers gentle manipulation and provocation over direct threats and anger. He finds it more difficult to steer the others into the position he wants them too, but there’s much more to gain that way.
  * He does know how to intimidate and will use it to his benefit.



**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
